Comment embêter celui qu'on aime en 10 leçons
by Gokash
Summary: Cours pratiques et théoriques de quelques amoureux refoulés qui ne savent plus comment embêter ceux qu'ils aiment. Série de drabbles; Beaucoup de pairing; Et puis du pas sérieux (pour changer) (entre autre: Kili/Fili; Ori/Dwalin; Bilbo/Thorin; Faramir/Boromir...)
1. Chapter 1

**Dans la série « Comment embêter celui qu'on aime en 10 leçons », **

**Voici le premier tome:**

_**Comment faire rougir Ori en 10 leçons :  
Auteur: Dwalin**_

_**Annoté et conclu par Balin.**_

Résumé: Cours pratiques et théoriques offert par Dwalin le preux sur la meilleure manière d'embarrasser le plus jeune membre de la compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. (Et oui, quand on fait une aventure, mis à part lorsque les gobelins essaient de nous taper sur la gueule, il ne se passe rien et faut bien meubler le temps).

Attention : Vous risquez d'y prendre goût !

_Cet ouvrage contient les annotations et une conclusion de Balïn._

1/ La manière simple : Avec les mots :

Ce n'est pas compliqué : Vous attendez qu'il soit à côté de vous pour faire un commentaire sur l'inefficacité des lances pierres, sur le ridicule des coupes au bol ou sur la naïveté des plus jeunes et l'affaire est réglée, il pourrait briller dans le noir tellement son visage est rouge.

_J'ai essayé, il s'est contenté de me trucider du regard._

2/ La manière cruelle : En lui piquant ses affaires :

Vous n'êtes pas obliger d'attendre qu'il ait le dos tourner ou qu'il pose son lance pierre pour vous en emparer. Vous pourrez ensuite profiter d'être le plus grand nain de la compagnie pour n'avoir qu'à maintenir votre butin bien haut, comme ça, s'il veut vraiment le récupérer, il devra se coller à vous ou bien alors supplier. Si le lance pierre n'est pas à porter de main, ça marche aussi avec la pipe, la flute ou bien le cahier de dessin.

_Je n'ai pas envie d'essayer cette méthode, c'est bien trop cruel, pourquoi lui infliges tu ça mon frère ? _

3/ La manière rigolote : En Gribouillant sur son cahier de dessin :

Vous venez de mettre la main sur le petit cahier qu'il traine avec lui en permanence et sur lequel sont dessinés les visages de tous les nains de la compagnie. A l'aide d'un fusain, vous rajoutez des couettes à Thorin, une moustache à Kili, des lunettes à Fili et vous gommez la barbe de Gandalf , après ça, vous dessinez des licornes sur toutes les pages qui restent (surtout si vous ne savez rien dessiner d'autre) et vous compléter avec beaucoup de petits cœur sur lesquels sont écrit « Dwalin 3 Ori pour la vie »

_Doit-on écrire Dwalin/Ori même si l'on ne s'appel pas Dwalin ?_

4/La manière aléatoire : On improvise :

Vous vous ennuyez et il n'est pas loin de vous ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, il existe beaucoup de méthodes qui peuvent l'embarrasser, vous pouvez essayer l'une des neufs manières présentées ici, mais vous pouvez aussi en inventer d'autres : lui lancer des cailloux, jouer avec sa flute, ou bien lui prendre la main sans prévenir. Quoique vous fassiez, ça marchera toujours.

_Non ça ne marche pas._

5/ La manière sadique : En le fixant du regard :

Il ne le supporte pas. Dès que vous le regardez plus de cinq secondes, il rougit, bafouille, tourne la tête et ne sait plus où se mettre, poussez un peu le vice jusqu'à dix secondes et il sera obligé de se lever pour faire plein de trucs inutiles et de manière adora—heu, maladroite.

_J 'ai essayé toute la soirée : rien, nada, il n'a même pas senti à un seul moment que je le regardais et pourtant, i pas un seul instant où j'ai détourné le regard. J'ai mal aux yeux maintenant._

6/ La manière Abominable : On lui fait un croche pied :

Quand il y a de la boue par terre, c'est mieux.

_Je ne comprends pas : si tu cherches à l'embarrasser, pourquoi viens-tu toujours l'aider à se relever après… ? Et puis c'est vraiment abominable comme méthode, je ne te savais pas aussi mesquin mon frère.  
_

7/ La manière méchante : En le poussant dans la rivière :

Vous marchez à côté d'un petit ruisseau. L'air est frais, mais c'est supportable. Vous vous rendez soudainement à ses côtés et, d'un geste fourbe, vous le balancer dans l'eau. Le pauvre, dans ses vêtements mouillés, il a vraiment l'air d'un petit chiot.

_Et le bouche à bouche qui suit ensuite fait-il aussi parti de la méthode ou bien est-ce un bonus ?_

_8/ _La manière incompréhensible :

Vous ignorez totalement pourquoi, mais il vous suffit simplement de vous tenir à moins de deux mètres de lui pour que son visage prenne une jolie teinte pivoine. C'est assez drôle.

_Cette méthode, en plus d'être incompréhensible, est totalement inutile, cesse de me faire perdre mon temps, j'ai passé ma matinée à le coller pire qu'un pot de glu, il ne m'a même pas remarqué._

9/ La manière douce : En lui murmurant des mots tendres :

« Tu es à croqué », « Ce n'est pas grave si on n'a plus de poneys, tu pourrais me chevaucher moi », « Je peux te donner une bonne raison de gémir si tu veux »… Tout ce qui vous passe par la tête en fait. Il deviendra encore plus rouge que Kili quand Fili lui met la main dans sa culotte. Effet garanti.

_1/ Ce ne sont pas des mots tendre ça._

_2/ J'ai essayé, il m'a regardé comme si j'étais Radagast le Brun.  
3/ C'est quoi cette histoire ? Depuis quand Fili tripote Kili ? Thorin est-il au courant ?_

10/ L'ultime manière : En lui volant un baisé :

Comme ça, sans prévenir, parce que vous en avez envie et qu'il est là.

_Et puis quoi encore ?_

_Et pour que cette méthode marche, il faudrait que tu cesses de l'utiliser aussi souvent. Il va finir par s'y habituer ou à y prendre goût._

_Conclusion :_

_Ces méthodes sont toutes aussi inutiles que foireuses. Aucune ne marche et de toute manière, je suis sûr que tu serais capable de tabasser le premier qui tenterait d'en suivre une seule. Fin bref, j'ai perdu mon temps avec tes bêtises._

_Dans la même collection : (à paraître aléatoirement)_

_Comment faire bafouiller Bilbo en 10 leçons.  
Auteur : Thorin Ecu de Chêne._

_Annoté et conclu par Gandalf le gris._

_Comment faire taire Pippin en 10 leçons.  
Auteur : Merry  
Annoté et conclu par Gimli_

_Comment faire gémir Kili en 10 leçons.  
__Auteur : Fili  
__Annoté et conclu par le seigneur Elrond._

_Comment faire sourire Faramir en 10 leçons.  
__Auteur : Boromir  
__Annoté et conclu par Eowyn._

_Comment garder la raison en vivant aux côtés de Sméagol en 10 leçons.  
__Auteur : Gollum  
__Annoté et (presque) conclu par Eomer._


	2. Chapter 2

**Dans la série « Comment embêter celui qu'on aime en 10 leçons », voici le deuxième ouvrage, écrit par Fili :**

_**Comment faire gémir Kili en 10 leçons :**_

Cours pratiques et théoriques offerts par Fili le brave sur la meilleure manière de troubler son mignon petit frère. (Et oui, quand on l'a constamment dans les pattes, il faut bien savoir en profiter).

Attention : Vous risquez d'avoir envie d'aller plus loin !

_Cet ouvrage contient les annotations et une conclusion du seigneur Elrond._

1/ La manière simple : Avec les mots.

Lorsque vous le pouvez, vous approchez vos lèvres de son oreille pour lui susurrer les délices et les tourments que vous lui feriez bien là, maintenant, s'il n'était pas votre frère et si vous ne le trouviez pas si innocent. Pour que cette méthode marche, vous pouvez parfois appuyer vos mots avec quelques petits baisers sur la tempe. Effet garanti.

_Les Valars ne vous ont pas offert la parole pour proférer de pareilles insanités et à votre petit frère de surcroit ! _

2/ La manière surprise : sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir.

Comme ça, sans prévenir, vous l'attraper par la taille, vous le collez contre vous et vous lui mordez la nuque, s'il ne gémit pas encore, passez donc votre main sous ses vêtements, vous serez surpris du résultat.

_Pourquoi ferai-je une chose pareille ?_

3 / La manière douce : un peu de tendresse n'a jamais tué personne.

Vous profitez qu'il soit assis ou couché pour vous approcher discrètement de lui, vous remontez légèrement tout tissus qui lui couvre le ventre et vous venez y déposer une multitude de petits baisers. En plus d'obtenir des gémissements divinement érotiques, vous pourrez en profiter pour gouter sa peau : un délice.

_Je veux bien essayer, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie l'affaire venant de moi._

4/ La manière fourbe : La vilénie, ça paie bien.

Il vous évite depuis peu parce qu'il a peur des émotions et sentiments qui fluctuent en lui lorsque vous êtes trop proche ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, profitez d'une bataille, prenez une petite lame et éraflez vous un flanc légèrement, juste de quoi saigner, puis postez vous à l'écart, la blessure bien en vue et attendez. Lorsqu'il arrivera, paniqué et demandant s'il peut vous venir en aide, demandez lui un bisous magique. Cette fois ci, ce ne sera pas lui qui gémira, ce sera vous : sentir sa langue laper le sang qui coule le long de votre ventre, ça ne laisse pas indifférent. Par contre, lui, il sera rouge comme une pivoine avant, pendant et après.

_Depuis quand les nains boivent-ils le sang de leur frère ? Est-ce là une nouvelle forme de médecine naine ?_

5/ La manière alléchante : on lui montre un bout de ce qu'il à toujours rêver toucher.

Vous avez envie de prendre un bain ? Attendez seulement qu'il passe dans le coin puis, lorsque vous êtes certain qu'il vous voit, déshabillez-vous lentement, entièrement et surtout, laissez vos mains caresser légèrement votre peau. Quand vous serez nu, dirigez vous nonchalamment vers l'eau et baignez vous avec grâce. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de jeter un coup d'œil derrière vous, normalement, il sera scotché.

_J'aimerai bien voir ça tient !_

6/ La manière forte : On lui arrache le gémissement.

Il se retient et ne veut pas montrer que vous lui faites de l'effet ? Aucune importance, il existe de nombreuses méthodes pour venir à bout de ses efforts. Vous pouvez combiner la manière simple : avec les mots et la manière surprise : sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. S'il cela ne suffit pas et qu'il résiste encore, ajouter la manière douce : embrassez et touchez tout ce que vous pouvez.

_Je me demande bien quand est-ce que vous avez besoin d'utiliser cette méthode… _

7/ La manière osée : sans le toucher

Il vous supplie de ne plus le toucher parce que deux frères n'ont pas le droit d'agir ainsi ? Ne le froissez pas, obéissez lui. Contentez vous de coincer son corps sous le votre, de retirer délicatement tout habit superflu puis promenez vos lèvres sur son abdomen. Ne touchez pas sa peau mais restez suffisamment proche pour sentir son poil se hérisser sous votre souffle. Vous n'aurez pas à attendre longtemps avant de sentir sa main se placer sur votre nuque pour appuyer un peu, vous pouvez résister si vous voulez l'entendre supplier.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'on ne va pas inventer… _

8/ La manière sournoise : droit au but.

Le diner est interminable et vous vous ennuyez ? Profitez du discours assommant et terriblement long de votre oncle pour envoyer votre main se balader distraitement à côté de vous. S'il ne veut pas ouvrir les cuisses pour que vous puissiez le caresser la où se trouve le plus intéressant, changer votre angle d'attaque et allez tourmenter son aine : non seulement il ouvrira les cuisse, mais en plus il vous offrira plus qu'un gémissement. Pour couvrir le bruit, vous pouvez prendre la parole pour dire n'importe quelle connerie, même s'il s'agit de s'afficher la honte avec des phrases débiles comme « s'il y a une clé, c'est qu'il y a une porte », au moins, les gens ne feront pas attention à lui et à ce que vous lui faite subir sous la table.

_Je comprends maintenant beaucoup de choses vis à vis de sa conduite lors du diner dans MA maison… Pervers !_

9/ La manière inattendue : Sans le faire exprès.

Il vient de se mettre en selle et galère pour mettre son pied dans l'étrier. Galant et sans arrière penser, vous venez à sa hauteur, maintenez l'étrier et lui prenez la cheville pour y conduire le pied. Si après votre main dérape et en profite pour palper le galbe du mollet puis celui de la cuisse tandis que vos dents viennent attraper la peau tendre au dessus du genoux, à travers les vêtements, vous n'y êtes pour rien.

_Ha bon ?_

10/ L'ultime manière : On le coince dans un coin.

Avec personne autours si possible et en bénéficiant d'un bon laps de temps. Vous le trainer n'importe où vous pouvez le coincer : un mur, un arbre, le sol… Vous le déshabiller et vous vous placez entre ses jambes, profitez en pour l'embrasser, il se laissera faire si vous vous montrez suffisamment attentionné envers son entrejambe.

Attention : avec cette méthode, vous risquez de ne pas avoir que des gémissements.

_Et c'est tout ? Pourquoi ne pas aller plus loin ?_

_Conclusion :_

_J'ai toujours pensé que l'existence des nains dans le monde de la littérature était un affront, mais après ça, je pense que l'existence des nains tout simplement est un affront._

_Dans la même collection : (à paraître et déjà paru aléatoirement)_

_Comment faire bafouiller Bilbo en 10 leçons.  
Auteur : Thorin Ecu de Chêne.  
__Annoté et conclu par Gandalf le gris._

_Comment faire taire Pippin en 10 leçons.  
Auteur : Merry  
Annoté et conclu par Gimli_

_Comment faire rougir Ori en 10 leçons.  
__Auteur : Dwalin  
__Annoté et conclu par Balin._

_Comment faire sourire Faramir en 10 leçons.  
__Auteur : Boromir  
__Annoté et conclu par Eowyn._

_Comment garder la raison en vivant aux côtés de Sméagol en 10 leçons.  
__Auteur : Gollum  
__Annoté et presque conclu par Eomer._


	3. Chapter 3

Un petit thank you à Ashen qui m'a donné deux ou trois bonnes idées pour celui là. D'ailleurs, s'il y a des lecteurs qui aurait une leçon particulière en tête sur les pairing proposés, je veux bien vous écouter, ça pourrait me donner des idées :D. (en trouver 5, ça va, 10 c'est un peu plus laborieux).

* * *

**Dans la série « Comment embêter celui qu'on aime en 10 leçons »,**

**Voici le troisième tome:**

_**Comment faire bafouiller Bilbo Sacquet en 10 leçons.  
Auteur: Thorin écu-de-chêne**_

_**Annoté et conclu par Gandalf le gris.**_

Résumé: Cours pratiques et théoriques offerts par Thorin Ecu-de-chêne sur la meilleure manière d'embêter le membre en trop de la compagnie. (Et oui, quand on a un boulet pareil dans les pattes, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui faire regretter d'être venu avec nous).

Attention : Vous risquez d'avoir envie d'arrêter pour passer à quelque chose de plus sérieux !

* * *

1/La manière simple : le regard.

Le semi homme vient encore de proférer une idiotie ? Contentez vous de le regarder gravement, il se mettra à bafouiller de manière absolument adorable.

_Vous et moi n'avons surement pas la même manière d'user d'un regard grave, parce que moi, quand je le regarde ainsi, il lève le menton et se contente de me rendre la chose avec l'air effronté du crétin Touque qu'il est._

* * *

2/ La manière facile : en lui coupant la parole.

Mister Baggins est en train de faire part de ses ressentis vis à vis de l'aventure et ça fait longtemps que vous ne l'écoutez plus parce que vous venez de remarquer que les boutons du haut de sa chemises sont entrouverts. Faites lui une remarque sur ce que vous pensez de sa gorge découverte et de ce que vous aimeriez bien lui faire subir… c'est assez drôle.

_Mais bon dieu ? Qu'est ce que j'aurais bien envide de faire subir à sa gorge ? Vous êtes plus tordu que ce que je pensais !_

* * *

_3/ _La manière brute : en lui faisant un bisous.

N'importe où : sur la joue, le front ou bien la main. Et n'importe quand. Il voudra parler, mais il n y arrivera pas, surtout si vous le regarder profondément dans les yeux juste après.

_Thorin, mon ami, j'ai entendu dire que les naines se faisaient rare par chez vous, mais je ne savais pas que c'était grave à ce point._

* * *

4/ La manière fourbe : En lui prenant la main.

Lorsque vous marchez et qu'il se tient non loin, prenez lui la main innocemment. Ou alors, si vous êtes assis à ses côtés, durant un repas ou autre, contentez vous de lui caresser la cuisse.

J_e comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il vous évite comme la peste dès qu'il le peut._

* * *

5/ La manière sympa : en lui faisant un câlin.

Le Hobbit vient de risquer sa peau pour sauver la vôtre ? Soyez pas mesquin, et prenez le dans vos bras. Vous verrez, il deviendra plus rouge qu'une pivoine et sera incapable d'aligner deux mots cohérents. Et vous, ca vous fera plaisir

_Je n'ai pas engagé Bilbo pour que vous lui fassiez des câlins !_

* * *

6/ La manière surprise : Sans prévenir.

Il semble avoir peur de vous et ne veux plus vous approcher. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Vous utilisez vos compétences pour les déplacements silencieux et le choppez par derrière, il va peut être crier un peu au début, mais si vous vous montrez suffisamment persuasif, tout se passera bien.

_Si je vous surprend agir ainsi envers lui un jour, vous devrez vous trouvez un autre magicien._

* * *

7/ La manière bête : En vous dévoilant.

Votre corps semble avoir un étrange pouvoir sur le semi homme, profitez en, si vous sentez qu'il parle trop : retirez votre chemise, vous aurez la paix.

_Bonne idée, je ferai ça la prochaine fois._

* * *

8/ La manière vous: En le rabaissant.

Il a faillit tomber dans un trou ou se faire empaler par un rat mutant. C'est l'occasion pour vous de lui rappeler où est sa place : loin d'ici.

_1) Il n'y a que vous qui soyez capable de dire ça._

2) P_ourrai-je savoir pourquoi vous enchainez toujours la manière 8 avec la manière 5 ?  
_

* * *

9/ La manière cruelle : le chantage.

Vous venez (_encore)_ de lui sauver la vie et honorable comme il est, il refusera de ne pas payer sa dette. Vous pourrez alors lui demander TOUT ce que vous voulez. Incluant des choses délicieuses dont l'idée seulement le feront bafouiller et rougir... Quant à la suite...

_HONTEUX ! TOUT SIMPLEMENT HONTEUX ! Si j'avais su qui vous étiez réellement, jamais je n'aurais embarqué Bilbo dans votre compagnie !_

* * *

10/ La manière ultime : soyez gentil.

Il rencontre un petit problème ? Ne trouve pas de place où s'asseoir ou bien a tout simplement besoin d'aide ou de réconfort ? C'est une mission pour vous. En véritable gentledwarf, proposez assistance, mots doux et tendre étreinte. Il sera tellement surpris et touché qu'il n'en trouvera plus ses mots. Profitez en pour lui rouler le patin du siècle, sous la surprise, il oubliera de se débattre.

_Je pense que dans votre manière ultime, vous oubliez trop souvent la première partie, celle où vous êtes censé être gentil, pour vous concentrer uniquement sur le baiser… Du moins, c'est ce que je remarque.  
_

* * *

_Conclusion :_

_(...)_

* * *

___Dans la même collection : (Paru et à paraître aléatoirement)_

_Comment faire gémir Kili en 10 leçons.  
Auteur : Fili.  
__Annoté et conclu par le seigneur Elrond._

_Comment faire taire Pippin en 10 leçons.  
Auteur : Merry  
Annoté et conclu par Gimli_

_Comment faire rougir Ori en 10 leçons.  
__Auteur : Dwalin  
__Annoté et conclu par Balin._

_Comment faire sourire Faramir en 10 leçons.  
__Auteur : Boromir  
__Annoté et conclu par Eowyn._

_Comment garder la raison en vivant aux côtés de Sméagol en plus ou moins 10 leçons.  
__Auteur : Gollum  
Difficilement annoté et presque conclu par Eomer._


	4. Chapter 4

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: je suis vraiment navrée d'avoir pondu un truc pareil, vraiment... mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher..

* * *

**Dans la série « Comment embêter celui qu'on aime en 10 leçons »,**

**Voici le quatrième tome:**

**Comment garder la raison en vivant aux côtés de Sméagol en plus ou moins 10 leçons.**

**Auteur : Gollum**

**Difficilement annoté et presque conclu par Eomer.**

Résumé: Cours pratiques et théoriques offerts par Gollum sur la meilleure manière de.. heu.. ba.., sur la manière. De vivre. Ou pas. (Et oui, quand on vit tout seul, ou à deux, ou bien à plusieurs, fin bref, quand y a un seul corps pour plusieurs consciences, y en a bien une qui a le dessus sur l'autre, mais pour faire quoi d'ailleurs ?).

Attention : Vous risquez d'avoir envie de vous arracher les cheveux et de manger du poisson cru!

* * *

1/ La manière simple : le mensonge

S'il n'y a plus de poisson, ou que vous ne voulez pas manger de poisson, ou plutôt qu'il ne veut pas manger du poisson, mangez du poisson, dites lui que c'est des œufs de caille.

_Qu'est ce que je dois annoté moi, là dedans, au fait ?_

* * *

_2/ _La manière gourmande : un appât

Vous voulez aller à droite mais il veut aller à gauche. Lancez un morceau de viande sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte dans la direction où vous voulez aller, lorsqu'il le verra, il courra dans cette direction. Owi mon précieux, il courra.

_Mais, comment fait-il pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Vous partagez le même corps !_

* * *

3/ La manière brute : recognition cognitive.

Il ne veut pas vous écouter et cri mon précieux sans arrêt, dirigez vous vers un arbre, prenez le tronc entre vos mains et frappez l'écorce de toute vos forces avec votre front. Vous avez une chance sur deux pour que ça le touche lui et pas vous.

_Suis-je vraiment obligé d'émettre un avis ?_

* * *

4/ La manière milles et une nuits : offrez lui un rêve.

Il boude et ressasse le bon temps ? Emmenez le là où il a toujours rêver se rendre : faire de la luge sur le col du Caradhras. Même si vous, ça ne va pas vous amuser du tout, lui sera heureux comme un matin de noël.

_Boromir m'avait parler d'une chose étrange qu'il avait cru apercevoir dévaler la neige lors de leur excursion sur ce col…_

* * *

6/ La manière marrante : les énigmes.

Vous vous ennuyez tous les deux ? Lancez vous dans un concours d'enigmes, le perdant lavera le linge sale du gagnant.

_Et ! Mais ! Elle est passé où la cinquième méthode ?_

* * *

7/ La manière fille : Le boudoir

Il vient de vous lancez un « va t-en et ne reviens jamais en pleine poire »? hurlez de rage et partez en cassant un vase. Attendez qu'il ait réellement besoin de vous pour revenir et lui donner vos bonnes combines.

_Lalala_

* * *

8/ La manière forte : En lui arrachant des mains.

Ca fait une heure qu'il contemple l'anneau, c'est à votre tour maintenant. Mais il ne veut pas vous donner le précieux. Usez de votre puissance supérieure pour le lui prendre par la force .

_HE, mais ! REVEILLE TOI GARCON ! Tu es tout seul, TOUT SEUL ! Tu ne peux pas t'arracher un objet de tes propres mains !_

* * *

9/ La manière surprise : En lui disant un mot gentil.

Vous vous tenez face à lui, au dessus de l'eau et vous préparez à lui dire une gentil… une g..? un mot gen.. ? _gollum gollum_ nous avons oublier le mot mon précieux !

_Tordu, vous êtes tordu…_

* * *

10/ La manière ultime : Volé mon précieux !

Ils nous l'ont volé ce sale petit hobbit !

_heu… ? Herm… en quoi cela est-ce une leçon ?_

* * *

11/ La manière tordue : On lui lance une pierre au visage.

S'il vous contrarie, faite le lui savoir.

_Hé mais ! Ca ne s'arrête pas à 10 normalement ?_

* * *

12/La manière sournoise : On le prive de dessert.

S'il n'a pas été sage ou bien qu'il s'est montrer impertinent, privez le de douceur et mangez tout devant lui.

_Hey ho ! C'est fini là ! Suffit !_

* * *

13/ La manière tragique : Etranglez le.

Pas trop, vous risquez d'en souffrir.

_Raa purée j'en ai ma claque, j'me barre !_

* * *

_Conclusion :  
Allez tous vous faire foutre, je viens de passer un très mauvais moment !_

* * *

___Dans la même collection : (Paru et à paraître aléatoirement)_

_Comment faire gémir Kili en 10 leçons.  
Auteur : Fili.  
__Annoté et conclu par le seigneur Elrond._

_Comment faire taire Pippin en 10 leçons.  
Auteur : Merry  
Annoté et conclu par Gimli_

_Comment faire rougir Ori en 10 leçons.  
__Auteur : Dwalin  
__Annoté et conclu par Balin._

_Comment faire sourire Faramir en 10 leçons.  
__Auteur : Boromir  
__Annoté et conclu par Eowyn._

_Comment faire bafouiller Bilbo Sacquet en 10 leçons.  
Auteur: Thorin écu-de-chêne  
__Annoté et conclu par Gandalf le gris._


End file.
